1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing an audio signal and method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for processing an audio signal received from a multipoint and then transmitting the processed audio signal to the multipoint.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, in performing a teleconference or a phone conference, a multipoint control unit receives audio signals from at least three points or terminals, excludes the audio signal received from a specific one of the terminals from the received audio signals, combines the rest of the signals together, and then transmits the combined signal to the specific terminal.
However, in this case, since the multipoint control unit needs to generate and transmit audio signals differing from each other according to each receiving terminal by real time, an operational throughput necessary to be handled is very high.
Moreover, a terminal of a recipient is unable to separately control a level or the like of an audio signal of a specific one of at least two originators.